CHAINED
by BirdChained
Summary: Depois de Castiel e de praticamente toda a escola ficar contra Stella,ela se encontrava mais perdida e confusa do que nunca,embora nunca fosse admitir isso para ninguém. Porém,inesperadamente,sua vida iria virar de cabeça pra baixo graças a um certo loiro. Será que ele seria capaz de curar a ferida deixada por Castiel ou as coisas apenas piorariam?


Minhas mãos teimavam em enxugar o meu rosto que a essa altura já se encontrava banhado por lágrimas, meus soluços se tornam cada vez mais altos e tento me controlar, afinal, eu estava no corredor e ser vista nesse estado, com toda a certeza, era o que eu menos bem que todos estavam em aula,eu não corria o risco de ser vista assim por ninguém.

_E mesmo se vissem não se importariam_. Lamento comigo mesma.

Aproximo-me do meu armário e desabo no chão a minha frente, minhas mãos a essa altura não se preocupavam mais em enxugar as lágrimas e sim em conter meus soluços. Encolho-me ainda mais no chão sujo e abraço meus joelhos buscando algum consolo.

Não sei se o tempo passa, mas tudo ao meu redor parece estar em câmera lenta enquanto as palavras de Castiel se repetem incansavelmente em minha cabeça, como um filme de terror, me torturando cada vez mais.

Aqueles olhos que eu costumava amar, agora apenas me encaravam com um misto de desprezo e decepção. E isso doía.

Por que Castiel não acreditava em mim?

Será que ele havia se esquecido de tudo o que passamos juntos?

As palavras, a declaração, será que nada disso importava pra ele?

Rio ironicamente,é claro que ele estava me usando,foi o que ele sempre fez.

-E eu que havia prometido que nunca choraria novamente. –Lamento comigo mesma enquanto tento parar de chorar, do que adiantara eu prometer algo sabendo que não poderia cumprir?

Sou despertada de meus devaneios por uma voz bastante conhecida por mim, levanto a cabeça e minha visão turva enxerga um Nathaniel me observando com o semblante preocupado.

-O que aconteceu Stella? Você está bem?-Ele se apressa e pergunta enquanto estende sua mão em minha direção. Aceito sua ajuda e me levanto ainda um pouco desnorteada.

-E-Está tudo bem, não aconteceu nada. -Minha voz sai mais rouca e inexpressiva que o normal, amaldiçôo o fato de eu sempre ter sido uma péssima mentirosa.

Seu rosto se contrai em confusão e ele suspira enquanto me dirige um olhar compreensivo.

-Confie em mim, talvez eu possa te ajudar. –Ele afirma enquanto cora e eu sinto que posso confiar nele, Nathaniel mais do que ninguém sabe pelo o que estou passando. Ele já sofreu como eu,quando a escola inteira acreditou no teatrinho da Debrah.

Cansada demais para negar, ou simplesmente mentir, começo a falar a ele todos os acontecimentos recentes, falo até sentir um estranho alívio em meu peito.

Quando termino meu relato, seu olhar expressa compreensão e até tristeza, evito olhar muito para seus olhos, não queria ver o sentimento de pena estampado neles.

Sou surpreendida quando sinto seus braços me envolverem em um abraço acolhedor, seus dedos enxugarem as lágrimas que insistem em escorrer pelo meu rosto enquanto ele dirige a mim um sorriso triste. Sem me dar conta, começo novamente a chorar, encosto minha cabeça em seu peito e aperto-o contra mim fortemente.

Ele sussurra suavemente palavras de consolo contra meus cabelos, suas palavras parecem me levar embora desse lugar e me sinto grata por tê-lo ali.

Não sei por quanto tempo permanecemos abraçados ali no corredor, mas paro de chorar e sobra apenas o silêncio inquietante entre nós, afasto-me timidamente e enxugo meu rosto com a manga da minha blusa enquanto tento organizar meus pensamentos.

-Stella...desculpe-me por não querer te ajudar antes.-Ouço ele se desculpar,enquanto abaixa a cabeça,envergonhado.

Suspiro e sorrio pela primeira vez desde o começo do dia. -Está tudo bem Nathaniel,você não queria passar por tudo aquilo de novo,eu entendo.

Vejo-o levantar a cabeça novamente e sorrir timidamente pra mim, seus olhos demonstram uma firmeza que nunca vi antes.

-Eu fui um idiota, mas prometo que nunca mais vou te deixar sozinha. -Ele sorri e bagunça meus cabelos carinhosamente.

Coro e encaro-o sorrindo, grata, por ele estar do meu lado.

Somos despertados da nossa troca de olhares pelo alto sinal de troca de aula da escola, encolho-me e meu rosto ganha uma expressão apavorada.

Não queria ver Castiel, Debrah, Iris ou qualquer um que fosse agora.

Sinto meu braço ser puxado levemente e vejo Nathaniel me tirando daquele corredor, que começa a encher-se de alunos. Deixo-o me conduzir,incapaz de protestar e surpreendo-me ao chegar em frente a minha casa,minutos depois.

Olho para ele de modo questionador e ele sorri. -Desculpa te arrastar assim mas vi que você não queria ficar lá e ver _certas pessoas_,achei melhor te trazer em casa.-Ele cora,envergonhado e eu não posso deixar de sentir vontade de abraçá-lo.

Não sei se eram os acontecimentos recentes que me deixaram sensível ou se foi a gentileza dele, mas inesperadamente senti uma enorme vontade de chorar.

- Obrigada Nathaniel...por .-Murmuro agradecida e entrelaço minha mão a sua,sorrindo travessamente e puxando-o para dentro do prédio.

Subo as escadas correndo e puxando ele, que parece protestar, abro a porta do meu apartamento e mando-o entrar, sentamos no sofá e ele me observa de modo questionador.

- Desculpa te puxar assim, mas queria achar uma forma de te agradecer, por isso te trouxe aqui. -Explico-me para ele e vejo seu rosto adquirir uma tonalidade vermelha.

Arregalo os olhos ao perceber o duplo sentido da minha frase.

- N-Não foi isso que você pensou. -Gaguejo nervosa.-Eu queria te agradecer fazendo um almoço,algo desse tipo,n-não foi com segundas intenções,eu juro.-Falo o mais rápido que consigo enquanto tento consertar aquilo,surpreendo-me ao ouvir sua gargalhada.

-Tudo bem Stella, já entendi, não precisa ficar tão nervosa assim. -Ele gargalha enquanto eu sorrio envergonhada e faço língua pra ele.

-Pare de rir de mim. -Digo enquanto ele sufoca algumas gargalhadas,olho de modo ameaçador para ele e vejo-o voltar a expressão séria.

-Ok, ok, já parei. -Ele levanta as mãos em sinal de rendimento e eu aceno,satisfeita.

-Melhor assim. -Concordo e levanto-me,vou até a cozinha e pego uma garrafa de vinho recém-aberta na geladeira,pego duas taças e volto a sala.

Nathaniel me observa curioso e seu olhar se torna repreensivo ao avistar o vinho em minhas mãos.

-Não me olhe assim, preciso de algo para me distrair, para esquecer esse dia e você vai beber comigo. -Afirmo convicta e sento ao seu lado,enchendo rapidamente as duas taças.

Ouço murmurar consigo mesmo, coisas incompreensíveis para mim e pegar a taça com certa relutância.

-O que eu não faço para te fazer sorrir não é Stella?-Ele ri de si mesmo e começa a beber enquanto eu tento avidamente esconder o vermelho de minhas bochechas.

_Nathaniel era tão diferente de Castiel, porque eu não poderia ter me apaixonado por ele?Seria tudo mais fácil_. Questiono-me mentalmente porém logo repreendo-me.

Lá estava o Castiel de novo em meus pensamentos, isso havia virado rotina.

Bebo um gole da minha taça e quando percebo meu rosto já está sendo inundado pelas lágrimas novamente.

-O que houve Stella?-Ouço Nathaniel me questionar, mas vários sons misturam-se em minha cabeça, controlo os soluços enquanto me sinto como há anos atrás.

Uma garotinha cheia de espinhos descobrindo seu primeiro amor.

Sinto mãos quentes enxugarem meu rosto e Nathaniel me deita em seu colo, encolho-me contra ele, apertando sua camisa e permito-me chorar sem medo de parecer frágil.

-Shh, vai ficar tudo bem, estou aqui com você. -Ouço-o suas palavras de consolo e me permito sorrir com a calma que sua voz me transmitia.

Não sei se foi o vinho ou o momento, mas levanto minha cabeça de seu colo e rapidamente capturo os lábios de Nathaniel com os meus, ignorando sua surpresa.

Seus lábios são macios e parecem se encaixar perfeitamente nos meus, o beijo começa devagar, mas se torna intenso quando abro passagem para sua língua.

Diferente do beijo de Castiel, o de Nathaniel era quente, carinhoso, fazia eu me sentir preenchida por dentro, como se enquanto eu o beijasse nada no mundo pudesse me afetar.

Separamos-nos com pequenos selinhos e encosto minha testa na sua, seu hálito quente acaricia meu rosto e eu fecho os olhos, sorrindo e apreciando aquele momento.

-Stella, isso - Ele começa a dizer, mas interrompo-o com um selinho.

Olho em seus olhos de uma maneira suplicante. -Por favor,não diga nada,apenas...fique aqui comigo.

Vejo-o acenar em resposta e sorrio, pego um edredom do outro sofá e deito ao seu lado enquanto ele nos cobre.

Abraço-o firmemente, para ter certeza de que ele ficaria ali comigo, seus dedos acariciam gentilmente meus cabelos e nada nunca pareceu tão certo pra mim.

Inesperadamente antes que eu diga algo, caio no sono.


End file.
